Talk:Kongou/@comment-26294700-20160102142958
Although this is a tad too late but here it is, my present for you. Before even starting this game, when I first knew about you, I said to myself that "If only I could marry this girl". Although I said something like that, I went and completely forgotten about this game for a year. When the anime aired, that was when I remembered about the game and about you. While the anime aired, I went and read everything about you. You were born at England, fond of tea, tend to mix in some english while speaking in japanese, cheerful and energetic. The more I read about you, the more that I wanted to meet you. That's when I decided that I will play the game. At first I didn't know how to join the game but thanks to the help of the wiki, I managed to at least know how to join. I entered the lottery and hoped to join the game as soon as possible but maybe my luck wasn't that good to begin with that I ended up failing the lottery for 13 times. I wanted to stop right there because I thought that maybe the game isn't just for me, yet I just couldn't give up, not after remembering your cheerful smile. Then on my 14th try, I prayed hard that I could at least get one slot. Then it happened. A server was still not full and I was able to join the game! (Yay!) Then for a few weeks after joining I went to the arsenal to try and construct you but failed everytime. In every sortie, I was always praying and hoping that we would meet so that I can welcome you to the fleet but that too ended up in failure. Much more time has passed and you still didn't show up and even you're sisters were nowhere to be seen. I was at a loss, I didn't know where should I start to find you. I even tried out LSC and you still didn't show up. I was almost always up until late at night just to find you. I was already tired but never has it crossed my mind that I should quit. Then, as if answering my prayers, you finally showed up on my last sortie that night (cries). The next morning, I deployed you so that you would level up fast and add you to the main fleet. Along the journey, your sisters showed up one by one steadily and some of the other girls that were still not in the fleet also showed up. Before I knew it, you were already at this level and became one of the main force that makes up my fleet. I know that I have overworked you in the past events and the numerous sorties that I have embarked and I can never thank you enough for it. You have endured many battles, some even dangerous enough that with a simple mistake, you would end up at the bottom of the sea. And now, with my first ring, I say this to you... Marry me Kongou.